Where are my son?
by ILoveYou. Kakashi
Summary: Seorang perempuan dengan payung ditangannya, melangkah menuju sebuah jembatan. Namun setelah perempuan itu sampai di seberang, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tangisan... Bayi?/"bola siapa ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menengok ke kanan ke kiri. Ia mengerutkan dahinya manakala sesosok anak-anak mendekati dirinya/ penasaran? ayo baca dan jangan lupa reviws nya ya :D


Where are my son?

Story by ILoveYou, Kakashi.

Dis Tite Kubo.

Rukia & Karin*Hitsugaya.

Family – Love

Seorang perempuan dengan payung ditangannya, melangkah menuju sebuah jembatan. Namun setelah perempuan itu sampai di seberang, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tangisan...

Bayi?

Ia menelusuri suara tangisan itu dan menemukan seorang bayi sedang menangis di atas box makanan. Ia cepat-cepat mengambilnya dan membawanya pulang.

~~~~OOOO~~~~

"Karin!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki kepada seorang perempuan yang berpenampilan seperti laki-laki itu.

"Karin, terima ini" oper sebuah bola kepada Karin. Karin menangkapnya dengan sangat dan membawanya ke arah depan gawang lawan. Ia menendangnya, namun sayang bola tersebut membentur tiang gawang dan hilang di balik tumbuhan ke arah taman.

"Karin! Cari bolanya!" pinta beberapa anak laki-laki. Karin hanya mendengus, dengan kesal ia pergi untuk mencari bola yang ditendangnya. "setidaknya aku menendangnya" keluhnya.

~~OO~~

Seperti biasa, Rukia hanya memandang awan dengan penuh konsentrasi hingga sebuah bola menyentuh kakinya membuat perhatiannya teralih. Ia mengambil bola itu.

"bola siapa ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menengok ke kanan ke kiri. Ia mengerutkan dahinya manakala sesosok anak-anak mendekati dirinya yang terpogoh-pogoh kelelahan berlari, sepertinya. Namun ketika ia melihat sosok anak itu, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang aneh. Perasaan...

Rindu?

"apa ini milikmu?" tanyanya pada anak itu. Anak itu mengangguk. "maaf, tadi saya menendangnya terlalu kuat hingga sampai kemari." Jawab anak itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum mengerti. "tentu. Ini ku kembalikan padamu" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan bola yang ada di tangannya ke tangan anak itu. Anak itu menerimanya. Tak lupa ia membungkuk pada wanita yang ada di hadapannya dengan penuh rasa hormat dan takjub. "terimakasih. Saya permisi dulu" ucap anak itu sambil meninggalkan wanita itu setelah mendapatkan izin.

Rukia hanya memandangi sosok anak itu yang semakin menjauh berlari meninggalkannya. Rasanya perasaan rindu di dirinya hilang bersama anak itu. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata turun dari matanya. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Dimana? Dimana anakku sekarang? Dimana? Aku merindukannya, Tuhan. Aku merindukannya!" pintanya di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Rukia, kau kenapa?" ucap Ichigo yang baru datang yang melihat istrinya seperti itu. Ichigo memeluk Rukia dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Dimana anakku, Ichigo? Dimana?"

Ichigo terdiam mendapati pertanyaan dari Rukia. Dengan hati perih, Ichigo berusaha menenangkan Rukia.

"aku tidak tahu, Rukia. Tapi anakmu juga anakku. Apa kau lupa? Anak yang hilang adalah anak kita juga?"

Rukia mulai berhenti menangis. Ichigo hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kondisi Rukia yang mulai membaik. Ditatapinya wajah istrinya dengan penuh kecintaan dan kasih sayang lalu dikecupnya kening , sudah 7 tahun mereka kehilangan bayinya. Seorang bayi perempuan yang mirip sekali dengan ibunya.

"sekarang sudah saatnya kita pulang. Ayo" ajak Ichigo sambil membantu Rukia berjalan meninggalkan taman yang sering Rukia kunjungi sesekali.

~~OO~~

"Karin, lama sekali kau mengambil bolanya" seru seoranganak bernama Toya kepada Karin. Dengan wajah sebal, Karin melembar bola itu ke tanah.

"Kau pikir gampang mencari bola di taman?" kesalnya.

"memang suruh siapa kau menendangnya ke taman?" ucap seorang anak berambut putih yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Karin. Karin yang baru sadar akan kehadiran anak berambut putih itu hanya berkacak pinggang.

"apa kau bilang, Toushiro?" ucapnya sebal. "apa kau juga ikut bermain, heh? Seenaknya saja kalau bicara. Toh yang nendang juga aku, bukan kamu ini. Jadi Please deh, jangan sewot tuh mulutmu" lanjutnya.

Toushiro yang tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Karin mencoba melawan.

"heh? Kau bilang apa? Sewot? Mulutmu tuh yang sewot yang berbisa sekali" ucapnya.

"APA? Kau nantang, heh?"

"kau pikir apa, heh?"

"apa kau mau merasakan tinjuku, KECIL?" ucap Karin dengan nada mengejek di akhir.

Urat-urat di wajah Toushiiro bermunculan. "jangan sebut aku kecil, WA-NI-TA?" dan seketika itu pula terjadi perdebatan antara Toushiro dan Karin.

"Cukup!" perintah salah seorang anak berambut merah, JIII kepada Karin dan Toushiro yang bersitegang semenjak tadi. "apa kalian tahu? Gara-gara kalian waktu bermain kita jadi sia-sia, heh?" ucapnya.

Toushiro membalikkan wajahnya ke arah JIII. "mana aku tahu! . Dan lagi aku juga tak peduli waktu bermain kalian jadi sia-sia" balasnya sambil pergi meninggalkan anak-anak yang lain yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menjadi penonton.

"kenapa sih tu anak?" maki JII.

"mana aku tahu" balas Karin yang tak diharapkan oleh siapapun. Jii melihat ke arah Karin dengan tatapan melotot membuat Karin memilih ngacir daripada ikut-ikutan kena semprot JIII.

"huh, menakutkan sekali" bisik Karin takjub. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan daripada ikut bermain lagi. Ia lelah untuk berlari ke sana-sini meskipun semangatnya untuk bermain bola masih besar. Ia berbaring di rerumputan, menatap langit biru yang cerah. Teringat lagi akan sosok wanita yang di temuinya di taman itu. Entah mengapa, rasa rindu hadir menyisipi relung hatinya yang sudah lama hilang. Ya, perasaan rindu terhadap sosok orang tua kandungnya yang tidak peranh ia ketahui. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum sarkas.

'buat apa aku mengetahui orang tua kandungku jika mereka tak pernah menginginkanku sejak awal?'

Ya, hanya satu kalimat itu yang dapat membuat Karin melupakan dari mana asal usul dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sudah sejak lama ia kecewa dengan keberadaan dirinya di dunia namun ia dapat bertahan manakala banyak diantara teman-temannya yang juga bernasib sama dengan dirinya.

'agh, kenapa aku harus memikirkannya lagi sih?' pekiknya dalam hati.

"..rin"

"KARIN!"

Karin terlonjak kaget manakala suara dengan intonasi yang besar memanggil namanya. "y..ya?"

"kau itu ya. Dari tadi dipanggil tapi gak nyahut-nyahut!" rupanya yang memanggil Karin adalah JIII. Karin hanya cengengesan tak bersalah. "Gomen, aku tak tahu" ucapnya yang di balas dengusan oleh JII.

"sudah ayo kita pulang atau kau mau dimarahin oleh bu kepala?" tanyanya sekaligus mengajak.

Karin cemberut mendenngar perkataan JII kepadanya. "bukannya kau ya yang sering di marahi oleh bu kepala?" ejeknya.

"agh, sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang yang lain sudah pulang dari tadi"

Karin tersenyum sumringah karena akhirnya ia bisa juga memenangkan debatnya dengan JII. Mereka berdua melangkah pergi untuk pulang dengan bersama-sama ke sebuah rumah bernama panti asuhan.

TBC

Begitulah FanFic Bleach ku yang pertama ini :D

Yah, aku sangat menyukai tokoh Karin. SANGAT untuk dikatakan hanya suka.

(kenapa ya aku suka tokoh anime yang namanya berinisial K mulu? Baik di tokoh Bleach maupun di tokoh Naruto.)

Yang pasti minta REVIWSnya ya teman-teman sesama bleach

Naruto

Hatake Kakashi.

Sabaku Kankuro.

Bleach

Korosaki Karin.


End file.
